1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electric power tool powered by a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the portable electric power tool powered by a battery pack, the electric power tool and the battery pack vibrate relative to each other during the operation of the electric power tool, and the electric power tool or the battery pack may be damaged in some cases. There are also cases where contact failure occurs between output terminals of the battery pack and connecting terminals of the electric power tool connecting thereto.
Regarding the above-described problem, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-296660 discloses a portable electric power tool wherein expansible elastic bodies are provided in a battery pack insert port of the electric power tool. The expansible elastic bodies contact with a battery pack attached to the battery pack insert port and prevent the battery pack from vibrating, which prevents thermal deformation of the electric power tool and the battery pack caused by frictional heat due to vibration.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-297312 discloses a portable electric power tool wherein a connecting terminal is slidably provided in a battery pack insert port of the electric power tool. In this electric power tool, the connecting terminal can vibrate together with the battery pack attached to the battery pack insert port, which prevents contact failure between the terminal of the electric power tool and the battery pack.